Lullabye of Insanity
by Ice Fox priestess
Summary: Really bad poem of SH2 pyramidheadJames ish.I know it sucksbut please no flames,constructive critism is okay though.And yes it's yaoi.Duh.R&R if you don't mind.Thankies!


Lullaby of Insanity 

Disclaimer:Don't own Silent Hill

If I did I'd be one sick little puppy

This is a sucky confusing SH yaoish thing I don't appreciate flames,I don't flame (I have flamed my friend but…..dies)so if you don't like don't read.It's pointless I know and a little retarded but I just felt like doing it.

What is this feeling

I look at the wall

The paint is peeling

Restless ,waking ,sleeping

I look at the man in the mirror

Mary…..

Could you really be in this town

The flood of blood

Am I insane

How do I know

If this blood that flows is real

Damn it all

Why

Why me

I don't want to do this

But I have no choice

If I am to see if she….

Why me

What is this

The dove flies out

Of the shattered window of insanity

Please just leave me alone

With the fucked up monsters from hell

Just like you…….

The pond

Reflects the surface

Memories

The light that shines through the window is slim

The room is just as dim

Dark and bleak

My darling ever since I lost you…..

Why?

Leave me alone

To wallow in my solitude

Anguish

Pain

Screaming in my pleasurable torture

I know it

You want me

I want you

Just come there is nothing I can do

To stop you

Mary……..

Where are you Mary?

Are you really here?

"Mary?"

"….."

You'll have me anyway

Driving me closer to insanity

Your Breath

Your touch

Alone

In a way but I am not

The sound of bones breaking

Crunch

I have you

But filth ,blood

I'm screaming in pleasure

I know I love you

But I'm afraid

When you call my name

I can do nothing but answer

"James?"

"!"

Mary?

No.

Your silent always silent

Why do you do this to me?

Shattered mind

Collecting the fragments of my sanity

Talk

Fill the black gaping hole in my heart

Mary ,are you really here

I ask

But no she isn't

Why would the angel step into

This godforsaken place

If only I'd known

Love

I know I love you

But I'm afraid

The asylum is your body

Your soul

Ensnaring me

The wind blows

I don't even understand

I hate you

But I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

Go away

I don't want you

A dark flower blooms

Scream

Shoot

The cracking of bones

Fog

Blood

Blood everywhere

Death

Pain

Their noises

Alone

I wish

In my soul I am

It is alone

Waiting to be freed

Alone…….

This monster inside of me

I scream

I yell

I curse

Bleeding

Damn

The blood

I cough and beat my hands against the wall

I cough up blood

Scream and tear my hair

Water

The knife

Anything to end my suffering

More blood

Gore

Why

Moaning

Them……

Is it better to be alone

Or to let them find me

Darkness

Just run

What the hell

Were they…….

Human

Am I human

Only insanity by my side

And you

What

Is it you

What is humanity

Someone else

Please

Help me

Just once

"Are you friends with 'him'"

Pyramidhead?

What?

Come closer you can touch me

Right

A fragile flower blooms

Watch it grow

Beautiful

I just want to get out

Screaming

Past lives

Crimson red splashes at my feet

They stare

Stop it

Scream

Hit

Shoot

Shoot

Those dark orbs

When you touch my leg

I just give up

All hope

Dignity

Sanity

Resistance

You understand

Make it all go away

What are they?

I'm calm

So calm

She is Maria

Fire burns

Ice is cold

Warmth is gone

Freezing

I look up

All I can see

Filth , blood ,broken boards

So vibrant

Black , red, brown

Fucked up abominations

Someone save me

The color of insanity is all I see now

End it all please

From this, from myself

Lying on this cold floor

Naked unprotected

I haven't thought I haven't breathed 

Insane

No…..

Stop

The people

The thoughts

Drifting through my head like butterflys

But she's your daughter…..

How could you

"There's something wrong with this town"

I know

Now

Monsters

The only way to describe them

Beasts

Look away, my love

"You're a bad man"

What?

Blood and angst

Insanity

The cool press of metal against my flesh

Comfort me

Touch,

Press against me

Let me feel you

Heat

I'm cut bleeding

Lick

Crimson black drips to the ground

Lick

Ow…

Fuck

Ignore the pain

That's all you can do

Ignore it

You have to bear it

Live

Or die

Just sleep

And dream

To this lullaby of insanity

I close my eyes

Touching my thigh

Gentle touch of you fingers

Taste of your flesh

What are you?

Gasp

Moan in pleasure

Dreaming

Leading me to secureness

I know

Fear

You'll be there

At least one thought to comfort me

……………

_**Heyzies!**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**WTF?**_

_**Well it's a buncha random crap**_

_**It's suppose to be a poem**_

_**Sorta**_

_**It's pyramidhead/James**_

_**Yup.**_

_**Forgive me!**_

_**I'm bored!**_

_**And yaoi makes me feel better.**_

_**Ah Silent Hill.**_

_**Meh.No flames.**_

_**Nope.I throw flamers into my fire.**_

_**And cook 'em.**_

_**Seriously.**_

_**Oh-rah!**_

_**Okay now that everyone has officially **_

_**Stopped reading…………**_

'Mary had a little lamb , little lamb , little lamb, Mary had a little lamb lamb ,

that she ateeeeeee!'


End file.
